


Dreams of What Was and What Will Be

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [47]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Carol is pregnant with her second child and she thinks back to what she used to have with Sophia and Ed, while also knowing now things may be slightly better with Daryl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on comment_fic: The WalkingDead, Carol/Daryl (+ past Ed/Carol), her second pregnancy brings memories of Sophia (and/or Sophia's father).

Sitting on the porch in Alexandria, Carol let a hand rest on her ever growing baby bump. A bump where her baby was now active and kicking and doing anything it could to let Carol know it was there. That it was alive and fighting for it's chance to live in a world that wasn't much fit for babies.

But they had made it work with Judith and while Carol may have lost Lizzie and Mika she had a feeling that maybe she wouldn't lose this child.

God wouldn't be so cruel that he'd rip another child away from her would he?

To be honest it was a question she wasn't sure of, not when she was always thinking of Sophia, had been thinking of her since the day she lost her but ever since finding out she was pregnant again it was like her mind just always conjured up the daughter she had lost.

In her dreams now days when she did dream it was of her daughter, though luckily it wasn't the dreams she had at first when Sophia had came out of the barn and she knew for sure then that her baby was gone.

Then she had, had dreams of a monster Sophia. A Sophia out for flesh and food. Now though she dreamed of Sophia in days before. Days when she was little and it was just the two of them at nights when Ed was on a drunken bender or they were at a women's shelter.

Dreams in which Sophia was just a baby and how after she was first born Ed had been so nice and attentive and Carol had naively thought that maybe he'd change and stop hitting her, stop beating her. But of course he hadn't and it was probably that reason alone they had never had another baby.

She had refused to bring another child into that life to witness all the things that Sophia had witnessed.

But now here she was in her forties and having a second baby, a baby that had been a surprise and one that had been conceived during some party in Alexandria on one of their first few days here.

She probably should have been on watch, making sure these people knew what they were doing but instead she had been at the party and had, had too much to drink. Too much for her anyway, a woman who hadn't drank since the CDC and so with the alcohol in her she had been careless with a man who had always been her friend.

A man who she knew would never hurt her or her baby, someone who was the exact opposite of Ed, though given the way he had been raised he probably could have turned out the same but he didn't.

Instead Daryl was everything Ed wasn't and while maybe she had to worry about the walkers when it came to her baby's safety she'd at least never have to worry about the baby's father hurting it. Not like she had to when it came to Ed and Sophia.

Hearing the front door open, Carol came out of her thoughts as she looked up, seeing Daryl coming out of the house with Glenn and a pregnant Maggie following behind him.

"You ready woman?" Daryl asked as he stopped in front of the porch swing where she was sitting, his hand extended out to her.

Carol nodded with a smile as she took his hand, standing up slowly, "Been ready all morning," she answered honestly, knowing that she had been ready almost since she woke up.

Today was the day that she and Maggie were going up to Hilltop to visit their OBGYN who also had an ultrasound. They were going to find out the sex of their babies.

Something Carol had once thought was long gone and dead once the world ended, but she guessed now she knew that everything eventually came back. Everything eventually came full circle because that was how the world worked now days.


End file.
